In audio and/or video conferencing environments it is common to encounter annoying keyboard typing noise, both simultaneously present with speech and in the “silent” pauses between speech. Typical scenarios are where someone participating in a conference call is taking notes on their laptop computer while the meeting is taking place, or where someone checks their emails during a voice call. It can be particularly annoying or disturbing to users when this type of noise is present in audio data.